


Even the Strong Need a Snuggle Once in a While

by JackSparrow789



Series: Side Stories for My Main Male Reader x Natasha Story [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha, Black Widows give excellent snuggles, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Very early stage of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: (Y/N) is bothered by a storm after a mission. He goes to his best friend and asks if he can spend the night at her place. Later she reveals herself to be a snuggler.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



> This is my actual first completed story that I have done. It's part of a massive story line that will go throughout the movies and beyond. This work is dedicated to two people AvengeTheYoungbloods for giving me the courage to take a chance, and my sister because she loves to snuggle. Especially with her cats Rocket and Toast.

It was a dark and stormy night one of the worst storms in years. It was so bad the building used by the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, aka Shield, was having trouble during the storm like leaky roofs, power outages, and under staffed technicians. One wouldn’t think that such a large organization as Shield would have these issues, but this storm was larger than predicted. There were Agents running around trying to affect repairs, wrapped in blankets moving to new rooms, and one lone agent walking down the hall wrapped up in a blanket looking sad to the rest of the world. This agent’s name was (Y/N) (L/N).  
  
(Y/N) recently came back from a successful mission however he came back traumatized due to how it ended. Fortunately he was going to see a therapist first thing in the morning. Unfortunately one of his triggers was thunder and it was doing a lot of that tonight and the bigger the boom the worse his reaction. (Y/N) was getting ready to sleep when the first sound of thunder happened. When it did he tried to use some techniques that he learned from the internet, but the thunder just kept getting louder and louder. For the sake of his sanity, and the fact that he was cowering under his desk, (Y/N) decided to see if he could spend the night at his best friend’s place. Unfortunately her place was at the other end of the building, so (Y/N) prepared himself for the trip.  
  
The trip itself was surprisingly not as difficult as (Y/N) thought as he made his way throughout Shield. There were some moments when he thought he would not make it all the way. Those moments happened when the occasional thunderclap occurred during which (Y/N) would stop and take some deep breaths to calm down while repeating, “I’m almost there. I’m almost there. I’m almost there.” Once he calmed down (Y/N) continued on his way. After another thirty minutes (Y/N) finally reaches the door of his best friend. He knocks on her door and immediately hears a curse before the door opens to reveal a grumpy looking Natasha Romanoff.  
  
Her attitude changes when she sees (Y/N) and offers him a kind smile. “(Y/N). Hey. I didn’t see you after your debriefing. How was your mission?” She asks while leaning against her doorway in nothing, but his blue and grey stripped hoddie and her Hello Kitty panties. Even though this isn’t the first time he’s seen her like this (Y/N) can’t help, but think of how beautiful and amazing she is. “(Y/N)?” Asks Natasha with a smile after a while which cause (Y/N) to realize that he was staring at her. He chuckles and says, “Sorry Nat. It’s just that you look amazing no matter what you wear.” (Y/N) goes wide eyed at what he just said while Natasha raises an eyebrow and smirks before asking, “What are you trying to say (Y/N)?” “Nothing other than you are an amazing and beautiful woman, Natasha.” Says (Y/N) with a smile before donning an expression of horror. Realizing what he just said out loud to his best friend, Natasha Romanoff, of all people! Natasha on the other hand tried to don her neutral expression, but anyone could tell she was failing due to her wide blinking eyes and intense blush.  
  
At that moment a soft crack of thunder could be heard which causes (Y/N) to stiffen that is barely noticeable to anyone, but Natasha who immediately becomes concerned. “Anyway Natasha I was wondering if I could stay here for the night?” Asks (Y/N) while he adjusted the blanket around himself. “Hmm? Oh, sure you can stay the night.” Says Natasha who’s really glad for the change in subject, “Do you have a leak in your room?” (Y/N) fidgets before saying, “No.” Natasha raises an inquisitive eyebrow and asks, “Power outage?” (Y/N) looks down and plays with the hem of his blanket. Natasha thinks he looks like an adorable child almost afraid to ask something. “If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” Says Natasha, but she barely finishes the sentence before (Y/N) looks up and starts talking just as lightning flashes through the window. “What? No, Natasha, that’s not it! It’s just that –” A loud boom of thunder crashes causing (Y/N) to horribly flinch and Natasha to go to his side immediately.  
  
“(Y/N)! Are you alright?” Asks Natasha as she steadies (Y/N) as he whimpers in a barely audible voice, “No.” Natasha’s heart aches to hear someone as strong as (Y/N) to be so broken down like this. They stay like that for a few minutes before Y/N) is comfortable enough to stand by himself. When he looks back at Natasha he has one of the most sad expressions that she has ever seen and says in a broken voice, “I-I’m s-sorry for d-disturbing you, N-Natasha. I-I-I’ll just go b-back to my r-room.” He turns to leave, but Natasha gently grabs his arm, and says with a smile, “It’s Ok (Y/N). You can spend the night.” (Y/N) literally brightens up at that and asks, “R-Really?” “You’re my best friend, (Y/N). Of course you can spend the night.” Says Natasha with a smile that grows when (Y/N) envelopes her in a tight hug while whispering in her ear, “Thank you.” Natasha returns the hug just as tight and says, “Of course. Any time you want to spend the night just ask. My door’s always open for you. Now come on it. It’s getting late.”  
  
(Y/N) nods his head and goes in followed by Natasha. He heads over to her couch, but Natasha stops him by holding his arm. “You flinched earlier due to the thunder.” She says, “I don’t think you should be alone right now.” She extends her hand to (Y/N) for him to take before continuing, “Come on. You’ll sleep in my bed with me.” (Y/N) blushes looking between her hand and her face. “Are you sure?” He asks slightly concerned. “Of course. Now come on.” Says Natasha extending her hand again with a warm smile. “Ok.” Says (Y/N) while taking her hand causing Natasha to smile brighter. “Lead the way milady.” He adds causing Natasha to snort a laugh that causes (Y/N) to laugh as well.  
  
Once they arrive in her room Natasha let’s go of (Y/N)’s hand and starts to get the bed ready while also teasing (Y/N) by showing off her butt. (Y/N) gets uncomfortable before coughing and getting her attention. She doesn’t even turn around, but wiggles her butt before asking, “Everything alright, (Y/N)?” (Y/N) smiles and shakes his head, but is still looking at her butt and asks, “You’re doing that on purpose aren’t you?” She wiggles her butt a bit more before turning her head and asking, “Doing what on purpose, (Y/N)?” With a smirk and a wink that basically said, “I’m Natasha Romanoff. Of course I’m doing it on purpose.” (Y/N) chuckles at Natasha who is still wiggling her butt before saying, “You’re amazing Natasha. I love you.” This causes an awkward silence with (Y/N) realizing what he just said and Natasha who has gone completely still to process what she just heard. “Are you sure you’re ok with me sleeping in the same bed as you?” Asks (Y/N) trying to change the subject which seems to work because Natasha starts wiggling her butt again and says, “Of course. I know you won’t do anything. I won’t either.” She turns her head to look at (Y/N) and then says with a straight face, “Well I won’t do anything, but snuggle with you. I’m a snuggler.”  
  
There is another silence before Natasha hears something that sounds like laughter. She turns her head and sees (Y/N) just cracking up. She turns around with a quirked eyebrow and asks with a smile, “Did I say something funny?” (Y/N) covers his mouth in an attempt to calm down. He does eventually calm down and says, “I’m so sorry, Natasha. I just never imagined you of all people would openly admit that you are a snuggler.” Natasha chuckles before saying, “Well to be honest I only snuggle with my closest friends, and you are my best friend.”  
  
Her statement causes (Y/N) to really smile which Natasha returns. He’s about to ask her a question when the largest crack of thunder happens. (Y/N) goes into a full blown panic attack which causes him to suddenly hug Natasha. The action causes her to yelp and causing the two to fall onto the bed. Natasha hugs (Y/N) tightly while he is shaking. She hears a strange sound that turns out to be (Y/N) crying. This causes her to unconsciously to tighten her hold around him. Natasha also rubs (Y/N)’s back in an attempt help calm him down. They sit that way for a few minutes before (Y/N) finally recovers. Natasha pulls back to look at (Y/N) and wipe his tears away. When (Y/N) doesn’t say anything she becomes concerned. “(Y/N)? She asks again. “I’m sorry.” She hears him say. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.” (Y/N) says while letting go of Natasha clearly ashamed of himself.  
  
Natasha can tell that (Y/N) is about to bolt. She knows that (Y/N) is going to leave her to suffer this storm alone. To know her best friend thinks that it’s better to suffer alone than to inconvenience her! Oh that pisses her off to no end! She is having none of that shit, so before (Y/N) even takes a step she grabs the back of his shirt with lightning speed and yanks him back onto her bed. “Just where do you think you’re going?” She asks while looking him dead in the eye. (Y/N) doesn’t answer because Natasha continues powering on by saying, “You woke me up in the middle of the night asking to stay and you’re leaving? Oh Hell no! You are going to lie down and sleep, or so help me God (Y/N)!” (Y/N) is dumbfounded and unsure what to do because Natasha used her calm voice of Black Widow awesomeness and she only uses that when she’s serious. Deciding it would be best (Y/N) lies down and goes to sleep. Natasha smiles and turns off the lights. She crawls over (Y/N) to make sure he doesn’t try to bolt before snuggling up to him and kissing him on the cheek. “Goodnight (Y/N).” She says to him causing (Y/N) to smile and intertwine his fingers with hers. She does the same and gives it a little squeeze. (Y/N) brings her hand up to his face giving it a kiss before saying, “Goodnight Natasha and thank you.” Natasha smiles and says, “You’re welcome мой друг.” The two go to sleep with a smile on their faces.

Post Story  
Several hours later Natasha wakes up and sees that (Y/N) is still sleeping. She smiles before kissing his cheek and saying, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> мой друг = my friend


End file.
